Love Kills
by MissAbsurdism
Summary: In the upsetting chance, unbalance has come back to Hinamizawa. Of course, everyone's a victim. Luckily, Mion escaped from the clutches of the curse... but at what cost?       -Wooo, first storrry!-
1. Chapter 1

Mion was running. From something... something... Her memories were slowly slipping away. Which wasn't good because that meant she was forgetting. Forgetting everything that was important now.

She could hear the cries of her sister, Shion, far behind her. She started to think about what she had done. She had left her sister to die. But at what cost? It was for her own selfish gain. Mion thought to herself, "There's no way I'll live if he catches me. That meant that Shion would have died anyways. Besides she's probably the lucky one. If he gets me now, he'll stab and beat me to death,"

Mion searched for somewhere to run to. She saw a path into the forest and quickly diverged. If she was lucky it would take her into town. Where she could find help. Where she could find Rena and Satoshi.

**"ONEE-CHAN!"**

Mion noticed her pace speed up. She couldn't care about that now. If she was lucky maybe by the time she got help, Rika and Satoko would be spared.

**"PLEASE! IT'S PAINFUL!"**

Mion then realized he wasn't going to kill Shion swiftly. He was going to torture her. A tear trickled down her face, and she started to run as fast as she could. She cared, no matter how much she should be concentrating on other things. She tried to think of others things... like how Rena and Satoshi would be at the end of the forest, waiting. They would comfort her and tell her they would save them all.

**"REALLY! ONEE**-"

Silence. Suddenly Mion stopped all together. She listened, but all she could hear was her own heavy breathing. She wanted to hear her sister's voice- No, she needed to hear her voice. She wanted to be sure that she could save all of them. After a whole minute and a half of silence. Mion was positive her sister was dead.

"NO! It... it can't be true! Not now!" Mion whispered. She was infuriated. She hadn't saved her own sister. She was a horrible sibling. Out of complete frustration she took her out her gun which she had filled with blanks-a bad idea, in the end-and aimed it at a tree. Mion gritted her teeth and pulled the trigger.

...just more silence.

Mion stayed silent as a thousand thoughts through her mind. "Why don't I feel better? What if I lost time? What if he finds me now? What if..." Mion's angered expression turned to complete horror. "What if he's already killed Rika and Satoko?" She could be running to safety for no reason, but herself. If she brings them back to the chamber, all they would find were the dead bodies of the beloved children that were murdered. Mion started to bawl and fell to her knees. She couldn't take the pressure that was now upon her. But she knew she had to be strong, there was still the small chance that she could save Rika and Satoko. There was even the small sliver of chance that Shion had just fainted, but was still alive. She was a tough girl, she made it through birth as the younger twin.

So, Mion got up and slowly started moving again. She started to get dizzy and her head was getting heavy. But then, she saw a light. Mion's face lit up as she ran for it. She knew she only had minutes now and that there was absolutely no time to spare. But, Mion's head got too heavy for her body and she fell. She couldn't move. She had failed.

Suddenly, a new shed of hope appeared before her. It was-

"Mii-chan!"

-Rena. Her ginger-orange hair shimmered and her blue eyes shined. Or was that just Mion's imagination playing tricks on her? She couldn't tell. But whatever the case, she was overjoyed to see Rena.

"Oh Mii-chan! What happened? Are you hurt?"

Mion looked at the thoughtful Rena and just started to let it all out. She couldn't believe how it came out with such ease. She thought she would have trouble talking about it, but she thought wrong.

"...He threw Shion to the ground and left me cowering in the corner. He...he kept striking her with the whip."-Rena winced at that part-"But then I saw it. My only chance of escape; it was one of the underground passageway. I saw it open... and I knew... that I could save myself and maybe the others if I got help. But, it was selfish of me not to think of the others! Now Shion's dead and the others probably are too! Oh Rena, please, please, help! Make it all better"

It was silent besides Mion's whimpering. Then Rena said:

"...that WAS selfish of you, Mii-chan,"

Rena's sudden response shocked Mion. Mion went to Rena with everything. She was always there for her and never said anything as harsh as... that. She was supposed to comfort and support her, not say something that made her regret everything she had done!

Rena saw Mion's upset face and said, "I didn't mean that. What I meant was that it isn't like you, Mii-chan. Your acting... more like... heh, Rena-chan," Mion suddenly stopped crying at looked at the now smiling Rena.

"I've always been jealous about how you were strong until the end. No matter what came your way you stood tall and I was proud of you. What you've been telling me and how your acting now is not the Mii-chan I know and love. We can still save them, because I know they're alive. I know that they may be hurt, but they will stay alive until they know it's their time to go. Now,"-Rena reached her hand out to Mion-"...it's time for them to be saved," Mion was finally content. Rena gave her the spirit she needed to get up and save the ones she loved. This time Mion could really see Rena's eyes sparkling. Rena really believed they could be saved. Mion took Rena's hand and smiled. Rena started to say something but...

...a sudden blow to the head made her quiet. Mion's face turned pale. She looked up to see a person who she'd never expect to be the bad guy.

"Eh? Well isn't it my good friend, Mion Sonozaki. How's it going... Sonozaki-sama?"

Mion was mortified. It was Satoshi. She had never seen someone look so evil and so cunning. She thought Satoshi would have been there to comfort her along with Rena. But now Rena was knocked out on the ground with a bleeding head and Satoshi was to blame. Mion couldn't talk. She clenched her throat and started to think she couldn't breathe.

"Aw, don't commit suicide on me." Satoshi got close to Mion's face, "I really wanted to kill you myself,"

End of Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Oh god, oh god. That first chapter was so short, I'm embarassed. It's my first story, so critques are fabulous for me. If you recommend I continue on with the story I will, GLADLY. Anything else you guys wanna say, I very optimistic to ideas and just your random thoughts._

"W-why?" Mion finally choked out.

"Because. It's what Oyashiro-sama wants," Satoshi said with an evil grin.

Mion felt like she was going to throw up. It was all to much. She was sure she was going to save them and that it would all be normal once again. They would go to school and stay later to do club activities. They would go to festivals and borrow manga from each other like before. The tears that streamed down her face before, came once again, except this time, they just wouldn't cease. Satoshi looked upon her with disdain. He nudged her with his bat and said:

"Stop that crying. It's not making it any better." But, Mion continued to cry. Satoshi rolled his eyes and said, "Hey, if your lucky Keiichi will run here now and kill you himself. I mean at least you'd die by your lover,'"

Mion immediately stoppd crying at the sound at Keiichi's name. She loved him. She hated him. He killed her sister.

"How...how do you know...I love him?"

Satoshi seemed appalled at the question. He looked around for a way out of the awkward situation. But they were together surrounded by forest. There was no way out. Satoshi frowned and replied:

"Well...it's 'cause...I've seen the way you look at him. Your eyes shine and you blush. Even when you hear his name, you smile. You'd have to be an idiot not to notice,"

Mion was silent. She then broke into a smile. And asked:

"Is that why you didn't kill Shion yourself?"

He kept silent. But Mion still knew that he let Keiichi kill Shion because Satoshi, himself, couldn't dare look her in the eyes when he stabbed or beat her to death.

Then it hit her. The reason Mion escaped. It was because Keiichi let her get away. He wouldn't be able to stand killing her, so he discreetly opened the passageway. He knew I'd see it and run away into Satoshi's territory were he would kill me himself. Mion covered her face in disbelief.

"It was only to protect you in that moment," Satoshi said, realizing Mion had figured it out, "He feels the same way I do... about Shion,"

Mion wiped her tears away, and said:

"So. I guess that means Oyashiro-sama wants you to kill me already doesn't he?"

Satoshi was not amused, though he did force a smile. He gripped his bat and began to raise it. Mion did not move. She was prepared to die. She finally knew Keiichi loved her too. She closed her eyes and waited for the blow.

"STOP!" a very familiar voice cried.

Mion moved her gaze to face the boy now running towards her. She started to unconsciously get up and walk towards him. She utters the words, "It's Keiichi-kun... the REAL Keiichi-kun..." It was the genuine, authentic Keiichi running toward the two. The one that cares about his friends. The one that loves Mion Sonozaki.

"Satoshi! We can't kill her! Please!" he shouted franticly.

Satoshi looked annoyed. He stared at Mion then walked towards Keiichi and asked:

"Why the hell not? Oyashiro-sama's gonna pissed if we don't kill the..." He paused trying to figure out the words. "...'queen bee' and obviously it's the next head to the Sonozaki family,"

Keiichi was out of breath and looked completely shocked, "It's not Mion... it's... Rika! She's the head to the Furude family...and the, 'queen bee'"

Everything went silent again. It was obvious Satoshi was filled with disbelief. Even Mion was. By what she heard it was shocking that Rika was the one Oyashiro-sama wanted. But a twelve-year-old girl? It was just so sick and twisted. Satoshi couldn't take the silence and shouted:

"**LIAR!**"

Both Mion and Keiichi looked at him in shock.

"Your just saying that! To prevent me from killing your love. But it's not going to work. You killed Shion because of this! That means I have the right to kill her!" He pointed his bat at Mion and it made her grimace and look at the limp Rena that was still besides her. "If I have to lose my love because of this, your losing yours too! Prove to me that Rika is the, 'queen bee' and I won't kill her,"

Keiichi paused and looked at Mion. They looked at each and Mion started to blush. Keiichi smiled, looked back at the angered Satoshi and said, "After I... k-killed Rika... well, it's really unbelievable what happened. Another girl appeared. S-she said that her name was Hanyuu and that it was okay for Rika to die now. She said that... we didn't have to kill anymore; that we would wake up tomorrow and it would be better."

Satoshi gripped his bat tighter and slowly a wide smirk formed upon his face. He looked at Keiichi with a menacing glance and started laughing maniacally.

"You really think I would believe such a childish lie? That sounds like a white lie your parents tell you. But this is real, Keiichi. Mion has to die for Oyashiro-sama to forgive us!"

Satoshi began to raise his bat, again but Keiichi ran in front of Mion before he could strike her. Keiichi had silently promised himself to protect Mion until the end.

"Oyashiro-sama will forgive us! We didn't mean to break the shrine's statue! Mion doesn't need to die!"

Mion finally understood what had happened. Satoshi and Keiichi must have broken the statue in the Furude shrine when visiting. But... was what Keiichi saying true?

"Keiichi," Satoshi started to whisper, "I can't take it anymore. The footsteps. They keep getting louder the more time we refuse to kill her. Keiichi... if we don't... they'll get me. That's my worst fear,"

He mumbled to himself then distraughtly turned around to face the empty woods. Satoshi started to scratch his neck and breathe deeply. Keiichi kneeled down close to Mion and whispered:

"I'll be with you until the end,"

A silence.

"I... love you..."

Mion's face lit up. She blushed and covered her face. But, Keiichi just took that as an, "I love you, too," So, he looked up and said to Satoshi:

"I told you! I will stay with Mion until the end! ...if you really want to kill her you'll have to kill me, too!"

Satoshi stood still for a moment. His face was still pale and emotionless with his back to the scared couple that was now huddling against the tree. Then suddenly It seemed all clear to Satoshi. He knew now the only way to stop Oyashiro from getting him.

"Perfect. Then we have a deal?"

Keiichi and Mion turned in absolute shock only to have their skull crushed in by Satoshi's metal bat. ~

End of Part 2/ End of Love Kills Arc

Epilogue-

Shion opened her eyes. She was floating around in an infinite space, but she had already realized she had died. She couldn't get her mind off of what had happened. She witnessed her friends be brutally murdered before her very eyes... and by Keiichi, too. Yet, she felt sorry. She hadn't realized his motive but... his expression was sad. He seemed as if he didn't want to kill, yet he needed to.

Since she knew she was dead, she still couldn't help but wonder how she still grasped these memories. When you die... don't the memories die with you?

She decided to use her senses to become more aware of her situation. She glanced around but couldn't see anything for miles. But then she saw a light shine and then a person appeared. It wasn't in fact, a person, it was indeed a young girl with black horns on the side of her head. Shion classified her as a demon, though she still wasn't sure.

"Hello...S-Shion,"

Shion was shocked at the fact that she.. it knew her name. She tried to respond but she was mute. She even tried to scream and no sound escaped her mouth.

"I-It's okay. I'm Hanyuu. In this space, all voices cannot be heard besides mine, so I'll speak. J-Just let me know if you hear me. So, do you remember what happened before you...passed on?"

Shion looked down angrily. It would never stop haunting her. She still nodded,

"G-Good. There's a reason you know. A reason why you remembered," Shion looked at her with a puzzled expression but let her go on, "One of Rika's classmates had to remember. And it seems that that person had to be you Shion,"

...there was silence. She was confused. Does this mean she'll get a second chance to live?

Suddenly shards of glass fell from the vacant sky. As Shion looked closer at the shards she realized that it seems as if something was living in them. Shion reached slowly for one of the shards, hoping Hanyuu wouldn't disapprove. As she brought the glass closer to her eyes, she saw something. She saw Mion. Shion quickly looked again hoping not to be fooled. It was indeed Mion... with Keiichi, and... was that Satoshi? Shion smiled at the sight of him. But as she watched on she was horrified to see Satoshi beat both of them to death with his bat.

Shion had been betrayed. She may love him but he killed her sister and her friend, she knows revenge is in place. That's the Sonozaki way.

"Oh, Shion? Did you find one?"

Shion nodded silent then dropped it. She wasn't expecting it to shatter against the floor that she thought was nonexistent.

"AAAYY! You DESTOYED it! That whole universe is gone forever now!" Hanyuu looked as if she was going to cry. Shion waved her hands around and somehow tried to show that it was a..."bad" universe.

"Well," Hanyuu continued, "Do... do you still remember?" Shion remembered alright. She knew that no matter what. She was going to get her lover back for he had done.

As Shion nodded Hanyuu grabbed the nearest shard and held it. "Don't drop it this time? 'Kay?" They both held it and as the room seemed to drift away, Shion stayed with her.


End file.
